The Vengeance Within
"In the seaside town of Harbor Parade, Van & Wendy allow The Claw to slip through their fingers. Our travelers quickly make chase spurred along by the storm that is fate.But with a passing of that storm, a calm will fall, a calm most dreadful." - ''Narrator '''The Vengeance Within' is the seventh episode in the anime series Gun X Sword. It first aired on the 16th of August, 2005. It is the third episode in the second Volume: Abandoned Past. Synopsis "To tell you the truth, I can't really remember anything about the place, where it was or how long we were there. All I know is that it was extremely peaceful, and really pretty you know? It was a place where time just seemed to stand still, almost as if we had stepped into a photograph." - Wendy Being left on an island, Van and Wendy meet a charming host who welcome them to stay for a while. However, they soon begin to uncover sinister undercurrents within the beauty and splendor of the island. Plot Thieves maroon Van and Wendy on a remote island where a mysterious man of great wealth, named Joe Lutz, welcomes them into his palatial estate until another boat passes the island in ten days. Although the two feel that there is something eerie about him, they have no choice but to accept his hospitality. Joe is nothing but friendly and caring as he makes the two feel at home, offering quiet counsel and using his vast resources to aid them in their quest to track the Claw, giving his guests hope that their stay will not put them too far behind. Even the suspicious Van finds himself coming to appreciate Joe's compassion and opens up about his quest for the claw handed man and the reason. With 'been there, did that' reasoning, Joe tries to convince Van that even if he were to succeed, Van would find his victory hollow and he asks Van if this violent quest would be something Van's wife would condone. Separately Joe has also convinces Wendy that it is obvious The Claw never intended to kill Michael and that she would be wiser to return to Evergreen where Michael would know where to look for her once the Claw releases him. The man is smooth and convincing, and it appears his gentle approach is effectively separating the two seekers and derailing their intent to continue, but after some deep soul searching Van figures out exactly what Joe is doing. Discovered, Joe reveals his true colors, summoning his armor - the Golden Cradle. Van summons his armor and the resulting destruction sends the inhabitants of the island fleeing for their lives. The Golden Cradle is powerful, but Joe hasn't Van's skill and cunning, and Joe is defeated. Kneeling at Dann's feet, Joe offers one last sacrifice to the friend he is working for - The Claw -- and sacrificially detonates his armor, but when the smoke clears, Dann is still standing. Resuming their journey, Van realizes it has just gotten harder - the Claw has friends and he knows Van is coming after him, but his resolve remains unshaken, and when he asks, Wendy remains committed as well. Cast *Credited as Jennifer Sekiguchi Quotes “''I'll tell you what I think, those who entrust themselves to their own desires will only lose their pride and find enemies. They accept no one, thank no one, take joy in nothing. All that awaits them is their own destruction. Something for you to think about Van." - Joe. '''Wendy: “''Michael, what about you?!”' Michael: “''Don't worry about me, you just hold tight and don't go outside!”'' Wendy: “Ok But...” Michael: “I'll be fine I've got '''this' with me, i'll comeback no matter what, just don't go outside, promise me!"'' -'' Wendy & Michael '''Wendy': “''We're not making a mistake are we?”'' Van: “Who knows? All the same I'm not stopping. How about you?”'' '''Wendy': “''Hmhmm!”'' -'' Wendy & Van Gallery Ep701.png|Van and Wendy head to the island ep702.png|Van & Wendy get stuck ep703.png|Joe Lutz welcomes Van & Wendy to his Island ep704.png ep705.png|Van & Wendy dine with Joe ep706.png|Van & Joe ep707.png ep708.png ep709.png|Van confronts Joe ep710.png|Golden Cradle is summoned ep711.png ep712.png ep713.png ep714.png|Van & Wendy leave the island ending07.png|Ending Screen Trivia * This is the third episode of the second volume: ''Abandoned Past. Category:Episodes Category:Volume 2: Abandoned Past